Libretto
by sublative.case
Summary: Oishi keeps leaving out the really important details, Jiroh was hit by a car, Gakuto’s still a pain in the butt, Oshitari is trigger happy, and Atobe is annoyingly vague -- while Eiji is just trying to catch up.
1. a less than convenient introduction

**LOL I AM ORIGINAL GUYZ. So, Korean fangirling has made me forgotten my Japanese honorifics. Or something. Or maybe I'm just really lazy and am reverting to my North American roots. Anyway, this is pretty much AU – and I don't know where it's located because it doesn't seem too much like Japan but I don't want to commit myself and say that it's definitely in the U.S. Now, don't worry, this is going to be one of the very few and rare author's notes in this story. You won't see me around in here too often and all the following chapters are definitely going to have word counts in the mid to late one thousands, so it's okay! Also, this story is supposed to be chaptered, I don't have a plan, I'm trying to nurse my social life back into existence, and I haven't written PoT fanfiction in years. This is bad, and yet I'm excited. I disclaim any and all rights for Prince of Tennis, this extends into all chapters, and I apologize for glaring grammar and spelling errors I may not catch in this story as a whole.**

* * *

Eiji was not expecting for his landlord to have been so serious about the whole eviction thing. Which kind of sort of explained why he was sitting on a bus stop with all his belongings, calling his oldest sister on his cell phone.

"So he told you that, if you didn't stop having loud guests over at absurd hours in the night, he was going to throw you out and you _didn't_ _believe_ _him_?" she asked, pretty incredulous and just generally unhelpful.

"It was Momo and I can't control when he has fights with his stupid girlfriend and comes crying to me!" Eiji really couldn't, it wasn't his fault, and if Momo wasn't currently living with said stupid girlfriend, he would have been the first Eiji demanded to resolve the situation by either monetary compensation or a place to sleep for the night – if not longer. But Momo was, so Eiji wouldn't; he'd had enough of those two and their constant warfare when he was living by himself.

"Well I'm not sure what you want me to do about this," she grumbled, "It's one in the morning and you're not even in the same town as me right now, why are you calling me? I am grumpy and pregnant, go bother someone else."

"WHY." Eiji whined, "WHY ARE YOU SO HURTFUL WHEN I AM HAVING A CRISIS AND AM IN IMMINENT DANGER OF BECOMING A HOBO. THEY ARE KILLED YOU KNOW, IN THEIR SLEEP AND STUFF."

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE REAL FRIENDS, THEN?"

Eiji groaned and peered at the bus schedule. There weren't any buses coming for the next couple hours, he was pretty much stranded with four filled suitcases and his sister was being uncooperative. "What do you suggest I do then, miss grumpy pregnant pants?"

She sighed. "I – really, seriously, don't you have friends close by, I can't do anything for you – "

"Oishi!" Eiji said, promptly cutting her off like it was his job, "I can't believe I didn't think of it, Oishi's like three neighborhoods away but he's definitely closer and cuter and more cooperative than you will ever be in your whole entire lifetime!"

"I despise you." she said simply, "you wake me up just when I get comfortable enough to fall asleep and you think up an answer to your own dilemma just like that?"

"Yes." Eiji answered casually, "Yes, that's how it works. Now goodbye, I have to go reacquaint myself with my most best best friend ever."

* * *

Oishi looked super pleased to see him. Or something. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, he was speechless, and also Eiji's arms and legs and feet and hands were hurting from the Trek of Far Too Many Miles for a City Boy, as he had lovingly dubbed it, so Oishi had better be happy to see him.

"I was evicted, Momo is a jerk, and my family isn't ever helpful when it's important. Can I stay with you?" Without waiting for an answer, Eiji trudged in, kicking off his shoes and dragging his belongings in behind him.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi jumped into action, stammering and flailing all over the place as he grabbed at Eiji's bags. "You – you can't just – I wasn't expecting you!"

Eiji laughed and continued to impose himself. "Why are you so jumpy, did I interrupt something? Trying to sex it up with the girlfriend or something?"

Oishi flushed at this. "Oh my god – don't – Eiji – "

Eiji frowned a bit at Oishi's reaction. "I'm _kidding_." He paused and glanced around, "Oh my god, you're not really are you? I was _kidding_, oh my god that would be so super awkward if you really were, and I was just, I'm sorry – "

Oishi waved his hands frantically. "No, I'm saying that's not what's happening! It's just…this is…a very bad time for me," he finished lamely.

Eiji raised an eyebrow. "Because…" He trailed off, "you're trying to have sex with a guy then…?"

Oishi flushed to the shade of a cherry tomato at that. "NO. EIJI." He took a deep breath and tried again, "It's just very inconvenient for you to be around right now. For reasons that have nothing to do with anything sexual, at all. _Really_."

Eiji sighed and stared pleadingly up at Oishi. "Yeah but look, I just need to crash for tonight, I know where the guest bedroom is and the towels and extra blankets are and everything. I'll be quiet and fall asleep in record time, so just for the night, please?"

Oishi hesitated. Eiji pouted – he hoped he had retained his skills of looking too cute to deny from middle and high school. Oishi then sighed again and Eiji took it as a good sign.

"Fine," Oishi relented, "One night, it can't hurt. And then we'll work it all out and get you your own place in the morning. Goodnight."

Eiji beamed. "Thank you so much. You are awesome." And he proceeded to make his way down the hallway to get ready for bed.

* * *

Except –

Eiji wasn't thinking that Oishi was so awesome when a loud explosion and yelling woke him up at four in the morning. He was more thinking along the lines of '_um_, _what's going on_?'


	2. avoid, feint, and shoot

Eiji ran out of the guest room to be met with the sight of Oishi standing in the middle of his living room in his pajamas, looking – well, a bit on guard truthfully, and that was very understandable, but he looked for the most part pretty calm, as if someone or something just blew up his living room wall from the outside in all the time.

"Oishi what's – " Eiji began, stopping when he saw a familiar figure step out from amidst the dust, gun pointed straight at Oishi in a fashion that suggested that he too was far too used to doing this. "_Oshitari_?"

Oshitari didn't even acknowledge Eiji. "Oishi," he drawled, "Oishi, come on, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Yeah," Oishi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, because this so isn't a big deal, I'm just being a huge drama queen."

"Yes." Oshitari agreed, "You are." and then he abruptly whipped around and shot the couch.

Eiji shrieked. Oshitari tilted his head quizzically when nothing happened.

"Strange," he murmured mostly to himself, "I thought he'd be hiding behind the couch."

Eiji was most thoroughly confused by this. "Um, by him meaning me…?" he said slowly, pointing at himself, "Because I'm obviously not hiding behind a couch. Though, oddly enough, what with you flinging that gun around like it's nothing, I feel like I should be."

"Eiji," Oishi said very carefully out the edge of his mouth, "Just go back to your room and stay in there."

"No," Oshitari said at practically the same time, sounding aggravated while going over to investigate the now destroyed couch, "Not everything revolves around you, Kikumaru."

Eiji eyed Oishi, "What's going on?" the tone of voice Oishi was using was a bit unnerving, so Eiji was kind of panicking a little now, "What's going on Oishi, why does Oshitari have a gun?"

"Just go back to your room." Oishi hissed, "I'll explain later when there's time for it."

"I think there's time for it right now. This is the perfect time, as a matter of fact!"

…Oishi was backing up. Eiji hadn't notice it three seconds ago, and neither had Oshitari who was now flinging the blanket and pillows and seat cushions off the couch he had previously shot, but Oishi was very slowly backing up and making his way towards somewhere. Why was he doing that? "Eiji, seriously – "

"I'm freaking out here, can you just – "

"No, I'm trying to tell you – "

Oshitari spun around again, gun pointed, "Okay, where the hell is Jiroh?"

"That's totally random, what are you guys talking about, why do you have a gun?!" Eiji screeched.

"Calm down and, when I say to run," Oishi muttered under his breath, "Run for the front door and I'll be right behind you."

"Oishi – !"

Oishi plowed right through his words, striking up conversation with Oshitari. "I don't know where Jiroh is, so can you leave now? Or at least stop pointing that gun at me?"

Oshitari sighed like he was being terribly inconvenienced, "Really, you're making life so hard for me. I don't even know or care about all that goes into this business. I just know that you can't keep Jiroh lingering around, it's not at all healthy for anybody. So just hand him over before Gakuto wants to get involved and make the situation difficult; I don't feel like dealing with that today."

This moment, when Eiji was getting quite bewildered as to what they were talking about, was when Oishi chose to shout out "RUN!" at the top of his lungs. Eiji didn't have to be told twice; he sprinted to the door and yanked it open and, at the Oishi's insistence and the sound of gunshots being fired behind them, continued to run as fast as he could down the hall.

* * *

Eiji tried to catch his breath as Oishi bought train tickets. "Isn't this…won't Oshitari…follow us or…" He panted out before Oishi chuckled, ruffled his hair, and handed him his ticket.

"No." Oishi answered easily enough, as if he _knew_.

"No?" Eiji questioned as Oishi led him onto the train and down the aisles.

"No, just trust me okay?"

Eiji blinked and thought that over. He had just wanted to stay out of the cold for the night. Then Oishi had people breaking through walls of his house and shooting at him. Oishi, of all people, and here Eiji was, five thirty in the morning, boarding a sleeping car on a train going who knew where to get away from who knew what.

But there wasn't much else he could do at this point and, besides, it was Oishi. "Okay."

And as Oishi shut the car's door, there was a yawn and some shuffling noises and suddenly a little fuzzy blonde head popped out from under the covers on the top bunk bed. "Oishi, tha' you?"

Eiji gawked and squeaked and pointed as Oishi smiled and nodded politely at the sleepy little lump-like addition to their company. "Oishi." He said unnecessarily, "Oishi. It's Jiroh. Jiroh's here. What?"

"Hey, remember how I became a doctor after college?" Oishi said amiably, as if it pertained to the situation at hand, "And, instead of working at my family's firm, tried to start my own company just to see if I could?"

"It's Jiroh." Eiji repeated, "It's Jiroh and Oshitari is looking for him and I was almost shot earlier this morning when I was just trying not to sleep on the streets after Momo caused me to get kicked out of my apartment. Jiroh Jiroh Jiroh. What?" Then he promptly passed out.

"Oh dear." Jiroh commented, yawning once more.

"I supposed he's been overdone." Oishi fretted, "And he probably is still tired, he didn't get much sleep after Oshitari showed up."

* * *

Eiji did not appreciate having been told that he was carried off the train and to a hotel (bridal style at that!) while unconscious. He also did not appreciate knowing that Jiroh was a permanent addition among them, despite Oshitari apparently having no qualms about shooting them over him, and that this whole 'jumping on a train and riding off to some far away city Eiji had never heard of before' plan had been in the works far in advance to Eiji's decision to spend the night at Oishi's.

"What is going _on?_" Eiji demanded as Oishi dragged him out into the misty drizzle on the street, insisting they go to the store and pick up some supplies. "You haven't told me anything and now I'm suddenly miles away from home and any family."

He paused as Oishi happily hummed to himself and put a can of cream in the cart and headed purposefully towards the meat coolers. "Or, at least I presume it's miles away from home, you haven't even let me know where we are exactly. Oishi!"

Oishi stopped shuffling away and looked guilty up from the packet of chicken breast he was holding. "…Yes?"

Eiji tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed as he leaned against the shopping cart. "I'm disappointed, you haven't told me anything and I think I have a right to know now that I've been dragged into whatever this is."

Oishi sighed and shifted on his feet a bit. "But…last time I tried to tell you, you fainted. I think it's a good idea to wait until you're more ready for it and won't do that again." He nodded and reminded Eiji, "And that was only a few hours ago, I doubt you're ready yet."

Eiji gaped at Oishi in disbelief. "Oishi, you weren't even talking about something relevant when I fainted. I passed out because we had been shot at all night!"

Oishi glanced away and shrugged, "Well…maybe you should keep your voice down? People are starting to stare." And as Eiji looked around self-consciously, Oishi smiled and marched off towards the produce section, "But anyway, we're having soup for dinner, so you can go pick up some rolls for us."

Eiji frowned as Oishi disappeared around the corner, thinking that this was getting old, and fast.

* * *

Eiji didn't bring the subject up again until they were headed back to the apartment. He opened his case grandly with, "I'm really annoyed with you, actually. This is messed up." He was trying for Oishi's inability to deal with people being upset with him. He was pulling dirty middle school tricks now, and he didn't care if they were below the belt tactics anymore.

Oishi waved at the receptionist behind the front desk as they passed it and cleared his throat a bit as they waited for the elevator to come. "It's not that I'm trying to keep you in the dark, it's just hard to tell you what's going on."

"But I need to know." Eiji stressed the word 'need'. "Because really, it's not fair to me, you know?"

Oishi pondered over this for a bit as the elevator dinged and opened. "It's complicated."

"I'm smart."

"And a long story."

"I've got time."

"And you probably won't believe me anyway…"

"Oishi!" Eiji was getting a bit exasperated, "Oishi, just tell me."

Oishi nibbled at his lip as the elevator stopped at their floor and they began down the hallway. "I'm sorry, I just. It's hard." He said mournfully.

Eiji gave him a pat on the back, "I know," he soothed, "I know, it's okay."

"So I don't have to tell you?" Oishi asked hopefully, adjusting the grocery bags on his shoulder and pulling out the door key.

Eiji stomped his foot. "No, Oishi!"

Oishi turned the doorknob and swung open the door, "Well, fine, if you insist – "

"Guys," Jiroh said pleasantly as they came in, his arms raised above his head. "Nice to see you and all and, oh, by the way, Gakuto's here."

And sure enough, there was Gakuto, gun aimed nonchalantly at Jiroh.

"Bitch." Eiji bit out. He couldn't help it, it was impulsive.

"I could shoot you for that." Gakuto responded offhandedly, eyeing the two of them in the doorway, "And you know, I think I will."

And he turned and shot.


	3. a lack of agreement

"I've been shot," Eiji whimpered, clutching at his arm, "Oh my god why am I having such a bad day and being shot at so freaking much?"

Oishi forced a laugh as he cradled Eiji in his arms and kept walking. "It's not that bad, I'm mostly pretty sure you're going to be perfectly fine – there's really not a massively huge chance that the bullet hit you in a major artery in the arm – so stay calm."

Jiroh walked behind them, keeping a sharp lookout for signs of any pursuers, or so Eiji was assuming. "And anyway, if you were shot in the arm, doesn't that mean Oishi shouldn't have to still be carrying you? You legs should work fine."

"HE SHOT ME. HE IS SUCH A BITCH." Eiji lamented.

Oishi glanced at Jiroh, unruffled by Eiji's yelling. "He's in shock, so I don't trust him to be able to navigate himself properly right now."

Jiroh hummed thoughtfully, "But you know, it could have been worse. What if Gakuto had aimed for something more vital?"

"Yeah. And was that because he didn't see any point in killing Eiji outright," Oishi pondered, "or because he can't use a gun right? I've been thinking that over."

Jiroh nodded excitedly, "Yeah, me too! I mean, is he a good shot or a bad shot? I can't figure out if he's always aiming for inconsequential places or if he sucks at aiming in general."

"Right, because if we could figure that out, then we would know whether or not Gakuto is even a threat in comparison to Oshitari."

Jiroh nodded sagely, "Yeah, Oshitari is someone you definitely have to look out for. He'll kill you in a second and you won't even notice he's getting ready to pull the trigger in your general direction – "

Eiji flailed and pounded against Oishi's chest. "I've been shot, we know those guys are willing to kill us, and you two don't even seem worried! What's _wrong_ with the world today? It's not normal for people to have guns and then chase you around with them!" He managed to sob a little, "I'm so confused and upset and I've been shot! Oishi, my arm hurts!"

Oishi heaved a sigh and readjusted Eiji in his arms. "Okay, please hold on, we're going to clean you up and figure out what we're going to do next." Jiroh peeked over Oishi's shoulder at Eiji and gave him two thumbs up as reassurance. It didn't help Eiji or the situation at hand any.

When they came upon a pharmacy, Oishi let Eiji down and motioned for them to follow him in. Once inside, he pointed down the aisles, "Go wait for me in the back somewhere. Maybe in the cards aisle, there're rarely customers there."

Jiroh nodded, Eiji stared at Oishi in incredulity, and Jiroh took him by the arm and led him away as Oishi began to peruse the shelves.

"I can't believe this." Eiji grumbled as the two of them crouched down under the fluorescent light and Jiroh took a bit of interest in the cards while they waited, "He's shopping? Ugh, Jiroh, what is going on?"

Jiroh made a noncommittal noise and flipped a thank you card open. "If I knew the whole story myself it'd be nice. Can't help you."

Eiji growled and grabbed the card out of his hands. "Well, you have to know more than I do, so start talking. And, anyway, I don't get it, how did we get away after Gakuto shot me?"

Jiroh raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't remember that part?"

"No. I was more concerned about the blinding pain in my arm and wondering if I was going to die, so I didn't notice much until Oishi scooped me off the floor and kind of walked out the door and then sprinted out the elevator for the exit once we got in the lobby."

Jiroh was unaffected by Eiji's scathing tone. "I suppose you wouldn't notice, not like that. Well, basically, Gakuto shot you and then started telling me that he wouldn't kill anyone if I went with him quietly. And then Oishi was all like 'you're bluffing!' and Gakuto went all 'nuh-uh!'"

Jiroh was starting to get into his story, hand and head movements now accompanying his words, "And then they argued for a bit and Gakuto started to point his gun at you and then Oshitari kind of just…burst through the window like in those cool spy movies. But then the whole thing got considerably less cool when Oshitari got all huffy at Gakuto with his 'oh, you shouldn't start shooting people who aren't even involved in this in the first place' and Gakuto got mad and went, 'well I'll do what I want!' and then they started arguing over Gakuto's methods and Oishi just…nodded at me and picked you up and we walked out all quiet and slow so they wouldn't notice us. And we booked it once we got away."

Eiji blinked. "That's so not cool."

Jiroh picked up a graduation card, "Real life action tends not to be, I've realized. Or at least, not in my case anyway. And – oh, hey Oishi, whatcha got?"

Eiji looked up as Oishi crouched down with them. "Some supplies. I'm going to fix you up really quickly, Eiji, just something temporary, and then we'll have to keep moving."

Eiji gaped at him. "What? Uh no, I think I want to go to the hospital and see a doctor."

"I'm a doctor," Oishi pointed out as he pulled up Eiji's sleeve, "Classically trained and with a degree and everything. And I can treat you no problem. Look, it's not even that bad. The bullet did a little worse than graze you, I'll admit, but it didn't hit bone or muscle and there's an exit wound. So you'll be fine in no time!"

Eiji bristled and had half a mind to cuss Oishi out and storm his way out to the nearest hospital, but Oishi began dabbing at the wound with something strong smelling and antiseptic, so Eiji sucked in his cheeks and stayed silent as the stinging set in.

_I do not know where I am_, Eiji reminded himself, _and I don't know if Gakuto and Oshitari are going to chase after me after this and also I'm injured on top of all that. So staying with Oishi is the best thing to do. Even if he's acting stupid._

Jiroh reclined against the shelf and stretched languidly. "So Oishi," he asked, "what are we doing next?"

Oishi continued to dress Eiji's wound diligently, silent and thinking. As he tied the ends together in a nice little bow (that, under normal circumstances, Eiji would have squealed over with lots of _oh that's so cute_ and _you're really cute Oishi, you know me so well_, except it wasn't normal circumstances and Eiji was kind of pissed off at Oishi_)_, he glanced at Jiroh with a half smile. "Hey, do you know Kabaji's number?"

Jiroh blinked and, had Eiji not been busy being petulant and mumbling under his breath in dissatisfaction at Oishi, he would have asked what that had to do with anything or anyone.

* * *

"I'm finding this really ridiculous." Eiji managed around his mouthful of French fries, "I mean, I'm being dragged around with basically a hole in my arm. And, and what, we have time to stop at a roadside diner and chow down but not to get my arm checked out at a hospital or a clinic or something?"

Jiroh shrugged – he did that far too often for Eiji's liking; did he, what, never have anything worth saying that couldn't be conveyed through a shrug? – and sipped his soda, taking a moment to look out the window at Oishi pacing in the parking lot, deeply immersed in a conversation on his cell phone. Eiji snuck a quick, curious peek too, before going back to his burger with one hand – the right, non-maimed one.

"So," Eiji tried again for conversation, "Who's he calling? Kabaji?"

Jiroh crunched on some ice out his cup. "I suppose so. I mean, I'd guess as much, since Oishi asked me for his number."

"But why?"

"Don't know."

"Do you know _anything_?" Eiji grumbled into his own cup. Jiroh shrugged again and Eiji resolved to never let Oishi drag him anywhere ever again with Jiroh after this whole episode was over.

They had lapsed into silence for about five minutes when Oishi came rushing up to their table. "Okay," he said, a little out of breath, as they looked up at him, "Finish your food quickly and then we're leaving."

"Well – what – " Eiji stuttered, "Where to? Already? Wasn't that fast? Why were you calling Kabaji?"

Oishi genially waved his hand, "Just finish eating. We have to catch a bus. I'll explain later."

"You've said that before and you still haven't explained anything." Eiji reminded him, somewhat bitterly.

Oishi had the nerve to look fairly surprised. "Haven't I? Oh, well, I'll make sure to get on that when there's time, but not now. I'll explain everything to you after we make this trip, okay?"

Eiji was going to choke Oishi before this was all over. He was sure of it. He also had a pretty strong inkling that Oishi was somehow not going to 'explain everything' after this trip like he had said.

* * *

After a half an hour of riding on a crammed bus full of crying babies and weird smelling old people, Eiji was thankful to get off and get a breath of fresh air as the three of them walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm so tired." Eiji suddenly realized, "We've been walking all day today and running from place to place and I've been _shot_, remember?"

Jiroh, who had seemed a little tense ever since the bus ride, which Eiji chalked up to the constant jostling and sitting on he had endured on the bus due to his small size and being easily dismissible or plain not noticed, said rather blandly, "Can you stop whining for attention already? This all really isn't about you."

Eiji stared at him like he was crazy. "What's gotten you in such a bad mood? I'm sorry I'm lost and disoriented and feel like the people who are supposed to be my friends are stabbing me in the back. I just wanna take a hot shower and go to bed because it's been a long long day and I'm cold and wet and unhappy."

"And you think you're the only one?"

"Well _excuse me_, your Royal Highness. I forgot you're one of the spoiled rich kids who need to have your every whim met all the time."

"You don't understand the extent of everything that's going on, like you _always_ never do, because your mental capacity doesn't allow for it."

Eiji squeaked and gasped in a very unmanly and dramatic manner in response.

Oishi sighed as they came to stop in front of a large building, "Hey, break it up you two. We're here."

Eiji looked at where 'here' was and Jiroh crossed his arms and pouted immaturely. Oishi shook his head at the two and gestured for them to come along as he approached the row of glass front doors.

As Jiroh grumbled out quietly, "Oishi, why are we here? I don't think this is a good idea," and Oishi gave Jiroh a meaningful look, Eiji caught a glimpse of the plaque on the wall as they entered; it read _Atobe Enterprises_.

"Oishi?" Eiji whispered, feeling horribly out of place in his jeans and bloody t-shirt, "Why are we here, I'm with Jiroh on this one."

Oishi smiled vaguely, "I'm going to go talk to the secretary, so stand right here and wait. It'll only take a minute."

Eiji looked to Jiroh for help as Oishi did just that, but Jiroh was staring at the shimmering marble of the floor, shoulders rigid and mouth a hard grim line that Eiji had never seen on the young man in all the years he'd know him. It didn't seem entirely appropriate to ask him menial questions – that he probably didn't have the answers to anyway – when he was in such a mood. So Eiji kept to himself and waited for Oishi to return.

When Oishi did come back from the desk, he only made the come-hither finger movement and walked across the lobby to the elevator. Eiji sighed and followed him, Jiroh tagging behind him at a very slow pace.

"So," Eiji said once in the elevator and headed up to one of the top floors, "Atobe. Atobe Enterprises? Like, Atobe from middle and high school. That Atobe?"

Oishi nodded. Jiroh bit his lip.

Eiji thought over. Okay. At least it was someone they kind of knew. "So…this is the main headquarters of Atobe's family company?"

"No," both Oishi and Jiroh answered. Eiji raised an eyebrow at them and Oishi even glanced at Jiroh in surprise. Jiroh flushed lightly, looked away, and leaned against the elevator wall, keeping to himself.

Oishi kept on, "This is one of the subordinate buildings. He's here for a meeting and is supposed to be flying out tonight, Kabaji said. So we're trying to catch him before he leaves."

_What for?_ Eiji wondered as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Come on." Jiroh muttered, stepping out and started down the hallway, "Let's just hurry and get this over with."

Oishi cocked his head, looking partially amused, before trailing after the blonde. Eiji tugged on Oishi's sleeve questioningly and Oishi, understanding the silent inquiry, turned and beamed at him. "Jiroh's family is influential too, so it only makes sense that he's been to at least one of the more local buildings, right?"

Eiji silently followed and did Oishi a favor by not mentioning that he still had no clue what city they were in, much less if any of the Akutagawa family company dealings were focused there.


	4. warranting a change of plans

Atobe was on his phone. It was aggravating, Eiji thought huffily, because really, did he not see the three of them standing there waiting to talk to him? He was already not in the best of moods and Atobe's conceit on top of everything else that had happened was leaving Eiji seriously considering jumping over the desk and yanking Atobe's phone away. However, Oishi, always the mind reader, always the peacemaker, placed a gentle hand on his arm and shook his head.

"It won't be long, Eiji. You can hold out, if Jiroh's trying to." He whispered, and, to emphasize his point, he nodded slightly in Jiroh's direction. Jiroh, standing behind them, was leaned up against the door, and obviously brooding if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Eiji continued to discreetly watch Jiroh long after Oishi turned his attention back forward, trying to figure out what exactly had Jiroh so upset about being in the presence of Atobe. After all, Oishi seemed completely fine and if Jiroh and Oishi were the informed ones in this situation, if they were on the same page about everything, why were they disagreeing about this?

In the end, he gave up pondering over subjects he clearly couldn't answer and came to the decision that, if Jiroh could suck it up and stand to be in the same room as Atobe, regardless of Jiroh's immense disdain for him (and when had that even started, hadn't Jiroh absolutely admired Atobe back in middle and high school?), then Eiji could behave himself when he didn't even have that much against the egomaniac.

"No, that's no good, I want to complete the merge by next week. As soon as possible, at any rate." Atobe said on the phone. He quite obviously was never going to wrap this call up, Eiji thought bleakly.

Eiji peered back at Jiroh and noticed that his eyes were focused and staring resolutely at a spot on the wall, with every muscle tensed, clenched fists and a set jaw, his whole demeanor as though on edge. At his side, Oishi was still waiting calmly and pleasantly and Eiji wondered, really really wondered, if Oishi was being _that insensitive_, was expecting for the two of them to share his at ease demeanor when they so clearly were resenting it. When considering that Jiroh looked about ready either to pop a vein or burst out of the room and that the already naturally impatient Eiji was sporting a bullet wound in the arm, it didn't seem like a very reasonable or even _nice_ thing to ask for. So, Eiji thought bitingly, it was pretty rude and self centered of Atobe to keep them waiting when they had traveled under the eminent threat of being shot at, and it was also pretty rude and self centered of Oishi to force them to go through all of this in the first place. It had really, Eiji concluded, just been a bad bad _bad_ day.

"No no," Atobe continued, looking as thoroughly annoyed as Eiji felt (with no good cause, Eiji thought darkly), "I faxed you all of that already, we're renaming it – that should be on file, in the Mieux report."

"Oishi." Eiji whispered, voice hard and low, "Oishi, let's go, clearly – _clearly_ – Atobe isn't going to give us the time of day, and both me and Jiroh are tired and just." His voice lost some of its sharpness, because he was wearied from this day, from the whirlwind of craziness and movement and nonsensicality, "Please, Oishi."

Oishi stared carefully at Eiji, as if he was seeing the red head for the first time, and something – determination, stubbornness, _something_ – softened a little, and he began reaching for Eiji's face. "Eiji…I. Oh, Eiji." Oishi murmured and Eiji thought _Now_ t_here's the Oishi I know_.

The moment, the breakthrough, the chance at turning around and leaving for a hotel and sleep and food and uncomplicated matters, escaped when Jiroh made a strange, strangled noise that made both Oishi and Eiji turn and look at him. He was now very pale and it made Eiji one part concerned and three parts confused. "Are you okay?" he asked at the same time Oishi said, with a tone of realization, "Oh right – just calm down."

And all the while, Atobe pressed onward in his conversation as if they weren't there, "Yes, of course that's the company name, it's explained in accompaniment with the slogan within the report, along with past business activity and stock history." Atobe explained impatiently (and by now Jiroh had turned the color of grey paste), "Yes, thank you, I sure hope you'll get right on it, what with how much I'm paying you to do your job correctly."

Oishi sighed, almost wistfully, and looked off to the side. Eiji, concerned with Jiroh's sudden changing of colors and looking like he might pass out on the floor, asked him hesitantly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jiroh wobbled where he stood and didn't appear to have heard Eiji, because he didn't respond and seemed to be having a very hard time breathing as Atobe hung up the phone and laced his fingers together underneath his chin, glancing at the three of them wryly.

"And to what," he drawled, eyes lingering on Jiroh, who was adamantly refusing to return Atobe's gaze, the pale wobbling mess he was, "Do I owe this pleasant late night visit from you all? It's been too long." His eyes flickered over briefly to Oishi and Atobe smirked slightly. "Ahn, Oishi."

Oishi nodded and returned the greeting just as vaguely, "Atobe."

Eiji, out of sheer loyalty to Oishi (loyalty that, over the past few hours had been dragged through something akin to a hypothetical emotional garbage disposal, and therefore was weakening dramatically with each passing second), lifted his hand in despondent greeting rather than rolling his eyes and glaring at Atobe. Jiroh didn't offer anything at all, though he had gathered himself and wasn't as pale and unsteady, simply continued to shift uncomfortably and trained his eyes on the floor.

A moment of awkward silence passed as Atobe looked them over, visibly amused - by what, Eiji totally didn't know. It was a little infuriating, which had always just been Atobe's way. Atobe then leaned back in his chair, fingers curling over an expensive looking company pen that was laid crookedly on his desk, and chuckled. "Well, I really must be leaving soon, I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning, business things to smooth out you see, so if you could hurry this along…?"

Jiroh took a deep breath and mumbled irately under his breath. Oishi eyed him carefully before smiling, a bit flatly, and saying, "Well, we have a few things to smooth out too, so if you could just help us out with that we'd really appreciate it."

Atobe shrugged and tapped rhythmically on his desktop with the ballpoint pen. "Well I suppose, when you put it like that, that I could take a moment out of my time to listen to your troubles."

Eiji wasn't sure what he figured would follow that, but he certainly wasn't expecting Jiroh to look up suddenly and bite out, venom and hatred and all, "Don't be condescending. Take responsibility."

Eiji looked from Jiroh, to a completely impassive Atobe, to Oishi who looked a little guarded and uncomfortable. Something, he decided slowly, was up, something big and it had to do with how Oishi was never giving him straight answers and these two were the root of the problem and maybe it just wasn't any of Eiji's business or something -

"I can't take responsibility where my responsibility isn't due," Atobe answered curtly, "I had nothing to do with it, you should come to terms with how everything played out."

There was a pause, an absolutely sickening frigid pause that made Eiji want to just shrink into himself, before Jiroh positively bristled and, with clenched fists and squared shoulders, shouted back, "How is it not your fault?! You're such an arrogant bastard, screw you!" before whirling around and storming out the office.

Another pause followed, air still full of static (only, only was that from Oishi glaring? Oishi _glaring_?). Atobe blinked, half smiled, shrugged and carelessly flung his pen onto the desk, bringing his hands under his chin again. "Well then." He sat there with a pondering look on his face for a few seconds, then reached for his phone, "Excuse me for a moment," he directed at Eiji and Oishi, then tersely over the phone, "Yes, get the car ready and notify the hotel. We're about done here."

Oishi sighed and ran a weary hand through his hair as Atobe nodded wordlessly on the phone and hung up. Eiji wondered if no one was going to go after Jiroh. Wondered if no one was going to tell Eiji that this was all a huge joke or misunderstanding or not happening or something to make this make a little more sense, because, really, what?

"That didn't go as planned." Oishi finally said, slightly laughing, bitterly.

Atobe laced his fingers together once more, while saying cynically, "If this is your plan for taking care of your debt, then I seriously suggest you reconsider a few things. Also, assuming you don't want to be painfully see-through, you might want to think up better schemes." He smiled widely, unfeelingly, "Did you really think I, of all people, wouldn't realize you'd come here? It's only _obvious_."

The air immediately went back to being cold and taut, and Eiji couldn't help but silently inch closer and closer towards Oishi, partially because he was confused (debt? what was this about a debt, did Oishi have debts?) and wanted the comfort of familiarity, like Oishi's hand brushing against his as they stood inseparably close, partially because he felt as though he should be offering some support somehow. Atobe was acting strange, just like everyone was acting strange lately, and so obviously Eiji was the only one who was out of the loop and he was trying the best he could to do the right thing.

"Well maybe if you knew how to approach the subject a little better, Atobe," Oishi responded icily, "We wouldn't have to be considering alternative plans. And we all," he stopped after stretching the last word out for emphasis, stared significantly at Atobe before continuing, "All know that there's no choice but to do the obvious thing; we don't have the time for flitting around. Come, Eiji." He turned on his heel and strode away without a backward glance.

Eiji was left watching Oishi march his way out the room, torn between either having his own temper tantrum (what? apparently it was the cool thing to do because everyone else was having one and going off in a huff) to let Oishi know that he didn't appreciate being ordered around like a dog, or doing as he was told because he really didn't know what else to do. When he saw the dangerously blank face of Atobe, however, he settled on following Oishi, and did just that, hurriedly.

* * *

Once back down in the lobby, Eiji made the sinking discovery that, oh god, they had lost Jiroh. "Is he even coming back?" Eiji asked Oishi carefully, because seriously, they didn't know, it wasn't like Jiroh was indebted to them or anything.

Oishi looked around wildly, before visibly catching himself and trying to appear calm. "He." Oishi said. "He. Should come back on his own."

Eiji heard the uncertainty in his voice, in his words, in the sentence structure itself. "Um." Eiji said, "Uh, is it bad if he doesn't? Like, how bad, would you say, it'd be if we just lost him for good?"

Oishi's eyebrows were furrowing and his movements were becoming slightly jerky and sudden with suppressed annoyance and worry. "Really bad, I'd say. As in, I'd rather not lose Jiroh." His tone was steadily becoming gritted, like he was about to explode or get really angry.

_Well, okay, do something then_, Eiji thought emphatically, _you're the one running the show_. But Oishi was peering around in the dark of night that had snuck up on them during the meeting with Atobe, looking bewildered, like this wasn't supposed to be happening. Eiji sighed, resigned to the fact that his former doubles partner was going to try his patience, and grabbed Oishi's hand reassuringly. "Okay, thinking about it logically, Jiroh couldn't have gotten too far. He's probably just wandering around or waiting for us at a park or something. We didn't make hotel arrangements, and he's _Jiroh_, not a heartless creep."

Oishi nodded absently, "Yeah. Yeah, we should go look for him."

_Duh_, Eiji wanted to say, but again, it had been a long day and that probably wouldn't have helped anything.

* * *

Twenty minutes later proved two things: one, Jiroh was really good at making himself scarce when he wanted to, and two, Eiji was pretty freaking sure that that limo car was _trailing _them. "…Oishi. Oishi."

Oishi, in the past few minutes of searching for Jiroh, had rediscovered his optimism and vigor, and was pressing onward with something that could only be described as desperate determination. "Come on Eiji, he's around in this city _somewhere_."

"Yeah…" Eiji trailed off and peeked behind them. The car was still cruising behind them. "But…I think this car is following us."

Oishi didn't even glance back. "No it's not. You're imagining it."

Eiji tensed up. What the hell was up with the blatant brush off? "Excuse me? I don't think – "

"They're probably lost."

Eiji's hackles rose ever so slightly, "No, they're probably going to jump out the car and shoot us because you're, like, dealing with the mafia or something!"

Oishi paused mid-step and turned to look at Eiji. "Is that what you think this whole misadventure – for lack of better word – is about? Because that's ridiculo – "

Eiji jerked a finger roughly behind him in a semblance of point. "Well then look!"

Oishi saw the car, and he instantly stiffened, said hoarsely, "Not good." And if that wasn't proof enough for Eiji that Oishi was dealing with dangerous matters then he didn't know what was.

The car suddenly revved up and pulled up beside them. "Oh no – " Eiji bemoaned, and Oishi took him by the arm and hissed urgently, "We're going to run and don't stop until I _tell you_ – "

But before they could take off or say another word or think to do all of the above, the door was yanked open and out tumbled Jiroh. "Guys!" He shouted, a placating normal excitement (or alarm rather, but not the kind of alarm that made Eiji's hair stand on end and made him want to lay down on the ground and curl up in a ball) in his voice, "Guys, it's okay, Atobe – Atobe, that jerk, that _bastard_ – he sent a car, made hotel reservations, they said he said it was the least he could do after being true to his nature or whatever, they grabbed me and conveyed the message when I tried to storm out the building." Jiroh fidgeted a little and looked momentarily abashed, "I. I'm not reckless or anything, I _did_ wait around in the lobby for a second before I just got... Restless. Mad. Oishi, it was a stupid idea."

And Oishi had never looked so distraught to Eiji before, which was odd, bad. "This is horrible." Oishi muttered under his breath as he let Eiji slide into the car first, "This is not at all how I planned it to go."

* * *

Jiroh did not talk to them in the car after the initial talkative welcome, told them, "I couldn't decide if I was mad enough to make you guys wander around the city, so we tailed you to keep an eye on you. I'm mad enough to let it linger, though." and said nothing else. He kept to himself, staring out the window and up at the city buildings, drawn into himself and visibly brooding. Once to the hotel, Jiroh practically leapt out the limo's backseat, calling the room number over his shoulder, along with, "I have the key, follow me up.", and he was gone.

Oishi didn't move right away and Eiji, weary and wondering, didn't either. He let the silence sink in between them before prying with, "Oishi, why was it _so obvious_ that we were going to come here and see Atobe? I mean, hotel reservations and limos?" Eiji shook his head doubtfully, "Atobe was expecting us. I'm not sure what, exactly, he thought would happen, but he was ready for this. And anyway, what's up with Atobe and Jiroh? I think I deserve to know since it's pretty noticeable."

Oishi blinked, scratched at his chin, and sighed heavily. "I can't say I know all the details, or else what happened today wouldn't have happened. But, basically…Jiroh's sore over something Atobe did and he won't let it go. I really don't know too much about it," Oishi added at Eiji's clearly dissatisfied expression, "Just that it's important that Jiroh learns to live and let live – oh." He stop abruptly and let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh wait," his mouth twisted into a grim yet vaguely amused smile, "That's a bad expression to use in this case, huh?"

Eiji laughed, more halfheartedly than Oishi, "Yeah, since Atobe doesn't know how to do that either. I feel for Jiroh, though. You can't forgive a guy who doesn't know how to say 'I'm sorry'." There was a uncertain moment in which Eiji didn't know if he was going to rage horrendously at Oishi, have a screaming fit and demand answers, but then that anger was partially released with the double edged sword, Eiji felt its dissipation, acknowledged it with a hushed, "But at least I know you mean well." And realized it was true. He could have blinding faith in Oishi as long as he kept that in mind...

And Oishi laughed – though it was bittersweet and raw – and Eiji breathed in and savored the moment of normalcy, of light heartedness, and for a second he could forget his throbbing arm and now simmering below the surface anger at Oishi for being a jerk.

But the second was gone with the exhale of breath, and Eiji practically melted into the leather seat with tiredness dripping from his every pore. "Yeah, but Oishi…" Oishi looked over fondly at Eiji, still partway amused.

"Oishi, they're Hyoutei kids, we never were that close to them, so. So why are you helping them? How are you involved in all this?"

Oishi looked at him for a very long time. The seconds ticked by, the driver cleared his throat politely, the faint hum of the engine droned quietly in the background. Just as Eiji was getting ready to give up and get out the car, Oishi said, in a voice barely more than a whisper, "You know my family has all those medical centers and hospitals they run?"

Eiji shifted in anticipation. They had gone done this road before, maybe it wasn't just a subject changer after all? "Yeah."

"And you know how I started my own business and it's just as popular and big, market-wise, as the family company?"

Eiji still wasn't seeing much of a connection, but he was willing to make the effort and try. "Yeah?"

Oishi smiled, a small, sad twist of his mouth, and murmured, "That's how I'm involved in all this." And he got out the car without another word.


	5. make up break up

Once in the hotel, it was no less awkward. Not with Oishi so clearly aggravating Jiroh and not caring that he was doing so. "Are you absolutely sure that you can't – "

"Oishi," Jiroh gritted out, curled up in the corner of the couch and staring out the window and at the city-lit night, "I'm not just going to go along with everything you say like an idiot. Seriously drop it, it's over."

"Obviously not," Oishi countered with a smile that Eiji felt he didn't really mean at all, "I mean, what with your condition and all."

Jiroh didn't say anything for a very long time, so Oishi kept at it. "It would be in your best interest to work with me on this, you know? I'm only here to help, Eiji and I just want what's best for you…"

Um no, Eiji thought viciously, he certainly was not here for Jiroh, did not want whatever it was that was best for him. Not when no one wanted to explain his predicament, his, apparently, special enough 'condition' that forced others to run around like chickens with their heads cut off with guns mixed in. But Eiji kept that opinion to himself because long days and vague answers made him tired and cranky and forget about Oishi and Jiroh and the world, he told himself, he just wanted to sleep.

"Jiroh, really, what else do you plan to do, keep a grudge until the end of time?"

And then Jiroh snapped, something Eiji hadn't thought entirely possible, but his assumptions of the possible had been challenged a lot in the last day. He bolted to his feet and glared so darkly that it hurt. "_Yes_, Oishi, that is actually _ideal_, now leave me alone!"

He stormed into the sectioned off bedroom and slid the door barrier closed with a resounding clang. Oishi stared sadly after him and Eiji sighed at the shattering sound of something breakable being thrown on the other side of the barrier onto the bedroom floor.

"You know Oishi," Eiji said calmly, "I used to think you were really amazing at handling people but now you seem to have basically lost your touch."

"Jiroh will come around. He has to." Oishi assured him lightly, all while his eyebrows furrowed and a worry line creased telltale across his forehead.

Again with the lies, Eiji thought, and this was too much to ask from anyone, why in the world did Oishi think he could do it to Eiji? "That's great," His voice was just barely sarcastic, but he meant for it to burn, long and hard and deep, "But Oishi, look. Listen. I've been thinking pretty much since we left on the train. And I sort of have to leave you and this crazy situation at some point."

Oishi, who clearly had been thinking hard about something other than Eiji's dying, dying, dead loyalty, mind far far away elsewhere, snapped to attention. "What?"

Eiji figured, quick and easy was the key, like a band aid. "And I really really think that now, while you've hit a dead end, would be best since you can regroup without me. Plus, I can't even help you anyway!" He gave Oishi an eager thumbs up that, truthfully, was pointless. What, was a thumbs up going to make any of this better?

Oishi turned away from him, back stiff. Eiji knew that stance; Oishi was trying to pretend this wasn't happening, and if he didn't face it then maybe Eiji would stop. But Eiji wasn't falling for that this time around, his mind was made up.

"So…" he said, hesitant but determined because really, this was stupid, him following Oishi like a lost puppy, "This works out for everyone. Good luck with Jiroh and Atobe and your really complicated life, I'll be out of it by tomorrow morning."

Oishi, forced to accept the reality of the situation, spun around and looked in horror at him. He looked unable to say anything in response, there was only sheer disbelief and dread and Eiji wished he knew why, or knew what was going on, or knew something at all.

"You…you can't leave me." Oishi said weakly, biting at his lip. He stayed rooted, body language strong but his voice was fading and Eiji knew him too well to be fooled by squared shoulders and a mask of certainty.

Eiji only shrugged and threw his hands up in a 'what can I do it's out of my hands' fashion. "I dropped everything for you, my life and job that I'm probably fired from by now. I _can't _stay. I _have_ to go."

Oishi dropped all pretenses, he also knew Eiji was too close to him to fool, and took a small tentative step with a shake of his head. "No…no no no, you need me and I need you – Gakuto will kill you if he finds you. You're safest with me, promise."

Eiji could laugh, if Oishi wasn't so ridiculously sincere about everything. "He only tried to kill me because I was with you! And also because he hates me, but that's normal. It was just two strikes against me."

"Three strikes and you're out," Again, that sincerity, Oishi was trying to help but just needed to drop it and let Eiji go, "If he finds you, then who knows – "

"Why are you so dramatic? Calm down. I just…_Oishi_." Eiji ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You can't expect me to keep letting you string me along without knowing anything."

"Why not? It's not like I'll let you get hurt, I'll help you, I'll protect you – " Oishi took another step and reached for Eiji.

Eiji practically leapt backwards. "No way, are you on drugs? Are you listening to yourself? Maybe I haven't said this enough but I got _shot_ Oishi and I _don't know why_. I want off, I never even asked to be in on your grand adventure in the first place."

"Exactly," Oishi said, breathless and completely honest, like it should have meant something, "Exactly, I chose you because you happened to show up and that sort of thing is fate, you know? And I trust you and you're my best friend – "

"You chose me?" Eiji pretty much shrieked, maybe he was being the dramatic one now, but too bad, "Oh so now I should be honored?"

"No, that's not how I meant that!" The desperation in Oishi's voice was so vibrantly there and Eiji almost felt bad for not feeling bad. But then Oishi was close again, softly touching his arm, murmuring, "I just, I would feel horrible if you left on bad terms. We," his smile was small, secretive, and a little sad, "We're a team, right? And I'm sorry that I'm having a hard time telling you what's going on, it's really convoluted and complicated and, to be entirely honest, I'm a little…ashamed, and I'm at a complete loss."

Everything in Eiji froze, cold and unaffected. "Wow. So we're back to the Oishi's such a martyr act? To Oishi's such a good person who's embarrassment should make it okay to leave Eiji in the dark?" Oishi's eyes widened as Eiji stepped back, out of his reach, one too many times, no going back on this anger now.

Hands fists by his side, Eiji glared and hissed, "Well I'm sorry that that isn't good enough for me. But just, just go to hell Oishi!"

Eiji, not being a drama queen or anything, had expected Oishi to react violently to that, desperately deny it, yell back, forcefully grab Eiji even. But Oishi's expression glazed over and he stared somewhere over Eiji's head.

"Oh." He whispered, voice hushed by shock, "oh."

Without any explanation being offered, without any acknowledgment towards his needs, Eiji had absolutely no reason to stay with Oishi. So he whipped around and stormed out the room. Screw Oishi and Jiroh and Atobe and Gakuto and Oshitari. Let them have their little soap opera, Eiji cursed in his head, let them run around a city with guns and vague promises and threats. Eiji was going home.

* * *

Okay, so Eiji was lost. He wasn't all too sure where he was but the real problem was where he was going. How was he going to get home? Where was home now at this point – he didn't have an apartment. He was going over all of this again and again in his mind and he couldn't quite figure it out. He'd have to move back home for a while. Or maybe he could he find a phone and call Momo? But no, how helpful could Momo be? Maybe he could call his oldest sister, or any of his older siblings. Or maybe his mom or dad could pick him up…

But then, Eiji realized, would any of them actually believe him? Oishi was and had always been the rational half to him. His family, anyone who knew Oishi really, would write him off as joking when he accused Oishi of being psychotic and unfeeling. And anyway what could they do at this late hour? He'd have to find a place to stay for the night; that seemed to be unavoidable.

Eiji stopped walking for a moment, looking around because he thought that maybe he heard a noise. He sort of had a weird feeling, like someone was following him. He turned around and looked very intently into the darkness behind him. No, no one was there. Figuring it was the lateness of night and the deserted street making him paranoid, his mind was immediately back on his plan. So, the only thing he could really do was find a phone and call his parents. And then he'd have to go find a hotel – wait, he'd left all his stuff in Oishi's house, he had no money.

Setting off down the sidewalk, expecting a payphone to eventually pop up, Eiji thought over the issue of where he could sleep for free. It was late, maybe if he pleaded with a sympathetic hotel desk worker they'd let him crash on the couch for a couple of hours. Or…

He stopped again, really really sure that, one, that weird feeling he had was increasing instead of going away and, two, that he'd heard _something_ from behind him. About to turn around again, he suddenly felt a warm and heavy weight on his shoulder and something cold and hard poking him in the back.

"Hello Eiji," a voice belonging to none other than Gakuto drawled, "How funny we should meet again."

And suddenly the situation crashed into Eiji full force: Gakuto had been trailing them, Atobe _had_ said that Oishi was being obvious, Oshitari and Gakuto were clearly as deeply involved in whatever was going on as Oishi and Jiroh were, and Gakuto had a _gun _pressed up into Eiji's back and a heavy and grave hand on his shoulder.

"Now," Gakuto continued sweetly, "You are going to take me back to wherever your little group is staying or I will shoot you again and, this time, kill you. Are we clear? Don't think I won't leave you to die in the street."

"W-why do you – " Eiji stuttered, but Gakuto shoved the gun at an angle into Eiji's skin, bruising him painfully.

"Did I ask for questions? Let's go."

"But I don't know – "

Gakuto leaned in a whispered into his ear. "I will kill you. I will find your stupidly large family and kill them. I will let hell break loose if you don't take me to Oishi and Jiroh."

So what was Eiji to do but start walking? Going back up the sidewalk the way he came, Eiji thought furiously. He certainly didn't know how to get back to the hotel, but how would Gakuto react when he found that out? Probably shoot him. So he couldn't stop, but then again, even if Eiji knew where he was going the chances of him leading Gakuto straight to Oishi would have been slim to none. His intentions couldn't possibly be in his and Oishi's best interests. But none of that really mattered when Eiji was wandering aimlessly, counting the seconds until Gakuto's patience ran out.

Speaking of, Gakuto was sneering as he closely followed Eiji, gun an ever present reminder to keep going. "You guys are so predictable, of course you'd come to where Atobe is. Did you and Oishi really think we wouldn't figure that out?"

He scoffed, and Eiji took a random turn down a street. "It's really funny," Gakuto sneered, "Cus here I was thinking that, last resort, _I'd_ have to go confront Atobe and you know? Do you really know how annoying that would be, cus Atobe's being all middle ground about the stupid thing. And then Yuushi, like, oh my god, _he_ thought I couldn't do anything right."

Oh god, the excitement and genuine happiness in Gakuto's tone was freaking Eiji out big time. Just keep walking, Eiji thought desperately, staring at the ground and his feet while trying to gather courage, keep walking and maybe beg for Gakuto to spare his life when the time came.

Gakuto then laughed like death, and patted Eiji amicably on the shoulder. "But it's funny. Here I am, getting us somewhere, no? Thanks Eiji, you old _pal_."

Eiji sucked in a deep breath and, at a loss as the sidewalk ran out, wished for a miracle. He wasn't sure if this wish was answered when his uncertain path, abruptly at its end with all of Eiji's thoughts, had led them straight to a church.

"Um. I. We're here?" Eiji tried, staring desperately up at the steeple and hoping it would somehow save his life. "Or, well, I'm actually totally lost."

After a long and testy pause, Gakuto said, slowly and deliberately, "Are you shitting me?"


End file.
